Innocence
by Emerald Embers
Summary: Because it's Christmas and sweetness is good. Griffon thinks about what makes his lover so special. Rated PG-12 for yaoi and mildly disturbing material.


Innocence  
  


by Emerald Embers

Rated PG-12 for yaoi and mildly disturbing material.

Capcom Ownz. Griffon and Nightmare belong to Capcom, designers of the gameplay wonder that is Devil May Cry, though Nightmare's personality and name belong to me.

Notes: Ah, nothing like a little bit of fluff to cheer you up as it starts getting cold for winter. *grins*. If you can't picture what humanised Nightmare and Griffon might look like, my own ideas as to how they look are roughly based off a picture to be found on Snake Heart, which is linked to on my site (damn ff.net's html snipping or I'd link it here). Anywho, have fun reading!

  


[Griffon]

Damien is so easy to please, but it never gets tiring to see him happy. Regardless of his nature and physical age, he has a childlike innocence and clumsy grace that make him unique amongst us devils and demons. He's probably the most beautiful too. Many would argue Virgil Sparda to be the most stunning demon in occupation at this castle, but when it comes to Damien... Virgil may be handsome, but Damien is the more delicate and intriguing by far.

This morning, I helped him to read a Shakespearian sonnet, correcting him from time to time when his artificial vocal chords let him down, and reading aloud passages when his eyes refused to focus. That's all I did for him, nothing more - but he wore a near-pernament smile all day after that little incident, proud of himself, and hopefully a little more secure about our relationship.

It took a long time for me to convince Damien that I thought him beautiful, and it's taking even longer to convince him that I'm falling in love with him. And falling is the right word; I don't believe in love that magically springs up from nowhere at a first meeting. Lust, maybe, fascination, definitely. It was enjoyable and thrilling when I took his virginity, but it wasn't love. It was magical and beautiful when I watched him playing in the the snow for the first time after I proved to him that ice wasn't poisonous, but again, it wasn't love.

Love is more elusive than that.

Love was him using his liquid form to sneak into my room at two-o-clock in the morning to make sure I was safe and to kiss me goodnight so he could sleep soundly after a thunderstorm. Love was realising I could not imagine making a cup of tea for myself in the afternoon without placing some biscuits on a plate for him to dunk in it. Love was the fourth time we made love, when neither of us blinked during the other's orgasm, not wanting to miss a single shudder or hastily drawn breath.

Damien has some... unusual habits, to say the least. The most unsettling probably being his tendency to bite through his tongue from time to time because he can reabsorb the tissue and grow a new one when he feels like it. Apparently, despite his tastebuds working quite well, the other nerves in his tongue are insensitive. It's a little depressing when you kiss him and realise he can't feel it the same way you can, but then, Lord Mundus was never preoccupied with the design of Damien's tongue during his manufacture. Nightmare, Damien's darker side, is an enemy I would prefer not to cross under any circumstances. Even if you survive his attacks, he breaks your mind.

Not that Damien is poor at giving pleasure. Far from it. His body is so different from anything else I have ever come across, by turns artificial and organic, demonic and mortal, and it's hard not to find something new about his body every time you see him undressed. His Nightmare form is unstable and as a result he can reassemble slightly differently from time to time, some days his skin being far more sensitive than usual, some days the tubing that acts in place of veins and arteries sticking out from his skin but not causing him any pain. It can be unnerving during sex to feel liquid greasing his lower back, but the slits that open up either side of his spine are fascinating more than anything else, even if I do not know their purpose. Damien once came up with the theory that Lord Mundus may have planned to give him wings: if that is so, then I'm thankful for my master's change of heart. Damien is a beautiful, alarmingly sweet creature, and if he flew the nest someone would take advantage of him and crush his fragile neck. As long as I am here, I can guard and guide him from the outside world, and I intend to be here a long time.

Damien gives me a purpose. He gives me a genuine reason to live. I owe him everything for that. And I am not a man who ignores his debts.

- End!


End file.
